Various media providers provide customers with one or more set-top boxes to receive content that can be presented on a display device, such as a television. The type of media content that can be presented generally depends on the capabilities of the set-top box. For example, a one-way set-top box can generally only receive and tune broadcast channels over a forward path. In contrast, a two-way set-top box provides bidirectional communications that enables a user to communicate via a reverse path as well as to receive content over the forward path. While advanced features may be available with a two-way set-top box, such options come at an extra cost.